1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for processing input signals, and particularly relates to an apparatus and a method for processing input signals from an input device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the mass production of input devices, such as keyboards or mice, electronic testing apparatuses are used for testing the input devices. For testing purposes, the input devices are installed in the electronic testing apparatuses. Subsequently, the electronic testing apparatuses receive signals from the input devices to determine whether the input devices are qualified, both physically as well as functionally.
In addition to the electronic testing apparatuses being costly, the repeated installations of separate input devices tend to damage the electronic testing apparatuses. Furthermore, the electronic testing apparatuses are often equipped with testing software, thereby further increasing the cost of the testing process.